


A Temporary Solution

by dnpgames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Ficlet, Fluff, Forever Home, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames
Summary: A house was a commitment.  The commitment however wasn’t an issue for them that had already been sorted.  Forever had always been the plan.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Temporary Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So hearing the words “we have bought a house” leaving Dan Howells mouth have completely wrecked me so here’s me being a sap. I am so so incredibly happy for them!

A temporary solution. This would be a temporary solution. A temporary solution that was littered with boxes containing all of the possessions they’d compiled over the years. Extensive collections of video games and dvds along with clothes and far to many knick knacks all hidden away in cardboard inside their new home.

This was a different type of home however. Another London flat, larger than their last, allowing for more space to store those far to many knick knacks. But this wasn’t home. It was a place to live and sleep and work but not home. A place holder. A temporary solution.

The house was a new build with a completely bare interior. A blank slate for them to manipulate in whatever way they chose. They’d already begun to plan the layout allowing for both living and working spaces. The bickering about flooring and paint colors had come faster than they’d anticipated. Apparently choosing which shade of green for the feature wall in the lounge was enough to cause eyerolls and deep sighs.

They didn’t want it any other way though. Nothing preplanned, they’d had enough of that with their past flats. Sure they’d all been quite nice and they were thankful to have been able to stay in London after taking the risks of a full time YouTube career. But they no longer had to go out on that limb, they were much more settled and on their feet.

The first time it had come up was on the tour bus. They were a number of shows in, how many they weren’t quite sure anymore, sleep had become rare but much needed. This however was one of the nights where exhaustion had seemed to become too much. They’d passed the point of tiredness feeling almost wide awake. Behind the closed door of the bedroom at the back of the bus they were tangled together under the sheets. A comfortable silence had fallen between them as Dan laid his head on Phils chest. His arm wrapped around Phils middle, fingers fiddling with the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“We should buy a house.” It was Phil who broke the silence.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. Sick of renting.”

“Me too. I’d like a house.”

They were both calm. Though Dan hadn’t expected to have this conversation in the middle of the night on a bus somewhere in the middle of America, it didn’t catch him completely off guard. Most people would have been thrown off by such a statement out of the blue but they weren’t like most people. A house was a commitment. The commitment however wasn’t an issue for them that had already been sorted. Forever had always been the plan.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

It was hard to believe it had been around a year since that conversation. Now they had signed the paperwork and had keys to not only a new flat but their home. A shell of home but there's none the less. But for now they were still surrounded by a sea of cardboard. They shared a sigh of relief as the final boxes were placed in what would be their lounge. Their temporary lounge. They exchanged a soft glance and goofy grins.

“Dominos?”

“Dominos.”

Unpacking could wait. The usual excitement of moving into a new place was very different than usual. The excitement wasn’t about making this flat their own but instead that this was a temporary solution for something so much better.


End file.
